Fight King's Return: Alternate Ending-Marceline's Hambo II
by BossKing109
Summary: This is part of the ending of one of my stories The Fight King's Return that I forgot to add to the fanfic. It takes place after Finn, Marceline and Jake leave the arena but before some of the RS characters show up. Just some Finnceline fluff.


"I am pooped!" Jake gasped as he jumped on the couch. "You're tired?" Finn asked as he and Marceline entered the tree fort. "You're the one who chased us!"

"Yeah! And you think doing that is easy?"

Finn face palmed as Marceline rolled her eyes. "Hello everyone!" Lady floated in with a fixed Universal Translator strapped around her neck. "Lady!" Jake hugged his girlfriend tight.

"I was worried sick about you! Do you have any idea how many songs we have to play now with our violas?"

"Oops. Oh yeah. Sorry. Heh."

As Jake and Lady played their violas and Marceline drained the red out of a strawberry, Finn walked up to her. "Hey, Marceline?"

"Yeah, Finny?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure,"

They went up into Finn's room. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This," Finn pulled out a familiar stuffed animal.

"H-hambo…?" Marceline looked at her old friend in shock, awe and joy. Tears coated her cheeks. "How did you…?"

"After leaving the Chamber of Magic Mirrors, I saw a Black Market and one of the goods being sold was Hambo. I asked the witch Ash sold it to for it, but she said it wasn't for sale, so I had to fight her for it."

"Did you get hurt?" Marceline's eyes were filled with concern.

"No,"

"You're a terrible liar, Finn."

"W-what?! I didn't! I swear!"

"Finn!"

"Marcie! Trust me! I-"

"FINN!"

"OKAY, I did! Happy?!"

"Where is it?"

Finn muttered words. "What?" Marceline asked. Finn muttered louder but Marceline still couldn't make out the words.

"Finn. Speak up!"

"I said, inhuhjbanhest…"

"What?"

"I said intheribandchest!"

"C'mon, Finn!"

"In the ribs and chest! I suffered injuries in my right ribs and chest!"

"WHAT!"

"They're minor!"

Marceline shook her head. "Finn. I really care about you. A lot. I don't want you lying to me about getting hurt."

"I know…I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry."

"It's ok." Marceline gently took Hambo as the tears returned but didn't fall over. "I'm just happy I have my Hambo back. Even though I have you…I'll just call you Hambo II."

"Me?"

"Yep,"

"I don't want to be a stuffed toy!"

"Too bad," Marceline stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You're mine and remember that."

"I'd like to see you try,"

**1 Hour Later**

Finn groaned as he woke up in his bed. Nothing had seemed to happen to him. Thankfully, he was fully clothed. "Marceline?" Finn climbed out of the bed and looked around the room for the queen.

"Marce-"

"_BLEEHHH_!" On the ceiling with a demonic face, Marceline hissed at the human. Finn just stood there, obviously not amused. "I'm pretty serious, Marcy."

"Aww!" Marceline pouted, floating down as she restored her normal face. "Scaring you isn't fun anymore!" Finn shrugged. "Getting kinda old, Marceline. But seriously, what happened?"

"I kissed you, and while we were making out, I poured this knock out potion down your throat."

"Why?!"

Marceline smirked. "Pull up your shirt and then you'll have your answer."

Finn raised an eyebrow, but did so. And was not expecting this.

"MARCELINE! YOU TATTOED AN M ON MY STOMACH?!"

"The M stands for Marceline. And you know the rest…"

"Wait…that means…"

"That's right. You personally and officially belong to me."

"Whateves. It'll wash off."

"Actually, only _I _can wash it off. I was using the Tattoo Drill of Permanent Magic. The _real _one that belongs to Tattoo Princess."

"T-tattoo Princess?! Do you have ANY idea how _hard _it'll be to get rid of this thing?!"

"The real question is how _long _it'll take for it to go away."

"Man!"

Marceline laughed. "Face it, Finn. You belong to me and you gotta accept it."

"I guess I could adapt to it…"

Marceline floated toward him and cupped his face in her hands. "That's right, my wittle Hambo II." She captured her lips on his. Finn was so shocked and had so much questions rolling in his head he blushed madly and forgot to kiss back.

The vampire chick laughed hysterically at Finn's scarlet red face. He shook his head, and recovered from his girlfriend's sudden action and grinned.

"Anyway…you up for a game of Ninja Wizard on Beemo?"

Marceline winked and grinned as well. "You're on,"


End file.
